Hey, are you listening?
by Okamis Fia
Summary: Hey... Are you listening? I know it's been 2 years since we've seen each other, why did you leave? Hey, why won't you look at me the same any more? Didn't you know it hurts. Hey..
1. Preview

2 years later...

? Pov

Hey, how long has it been since we've spoken to one another? It's been so long I've forgotten... You've changed since I've last seen you, that was 2 years ago, right? Why did you leave? I would ask you but you ignore me like I'm invisible. Did you miss me while you was gone? Because I sure as hell missed you, I can't sleep or do anything right anymore.

Hey Luce? Have you forgot me? You act like it or do you really not remember.

Hey , what if I asked you if we could start over again, would you? No would probably be your answer because you hate me. I don't think I can start over either, I cant do that because I love you... Am I stupid? You would say I was, like when you used to hit me and call me an idiot but smile brightly after. Why didnt I realise then, why did I leave you? So even though you won't listen to me, look at me, speak to me I have one thing to say.

"Hey..."

* * *

I know it's short but it's a preview, tell me if you want me to carry on ^_^


	2. Hurt

Soooo this is going to be based in modern day and they're in high school at least in the past... Any way I hope you enjoy

* * *

2 years 6 months earlier...

Fairy Tail High school, and they were at the age of 15 almost 16. They? Well they were known as the most popular and kindest people in the school, not only that but for how attractive they were.

The first one was named Natsu Dragoneel. He was known in the school as one of the most attractive people and star player for their football team. With pink hair, which he proclaims is salmon, he's not hard to find. His skin slightly tanned and a body of a god, which girls drooled over and boys envied.

The girl next to him also known as his best friend was called Lucy heartfillia. The blonde with the body that any boy would stare at (also known for her chest which she then tells that they are perverts). Her hair just past shoulder length with a sun kissed blonde colour and a health peach skin, looking as delicate as a flower. She was also known for her being an attractive girl and being kind to every one she meets.

They also had friends, the dark haired teen, who has a stripping habit, Gray. The red head girl who was known to be a demon, Erza. A blue haired book worm, which would always read a book in less than a day, levy. A small girl, timid and kind who would never hurt a fly, Wendy. And many more...

On this day, everything changed, for the better people thought but to the blonde girl it was for the worst. You see she had alway been best friend with natsu, even though he was loud, stupid, thick headed and always looking for a fight he would always cheer her up. She would give a small smile to the thought, then quickly dismiss it. As once Mira caught her and teased her months on end, in which wasn't pretty for the blonde.

A couple of weeks back she started to notice Feelings, unnatural feelings towards her best friend. Confused at the thought she sent it away enjoying life. But now she regretted it, there was no telling how much she regretted it. Her heart breaking and then throwing the scattered shards into her chest. Her lungs thrown themselves into her throat, making it hard to breath and even more difficult to speak.

It wasn't supposed to be this hard right? The girl only came today, they were so close already. Discussing about going shopping with each other, stopping round each others houses. But then after what she saw she didn't know if she could look at her with out crying. She was beautiful, stunning blue eyes, short hair which shaped her face, there was no doubt about it. Yet she couldn't bring herself to hate her.

She didn't notice or didn't care but tears were slowly dripping down her pale face, pale because of shock and heart break. She would laugh at herself and say ' that's what you get ' but she couldn't. She had a bad feeling about this and it felt like it was going to kill her.

What did she see exactly?

Natsu kissing the new girl like he could only see her...

* * *

Urm do you know who it is? If you do I don't hate her and there's a twist on the way, what is it ? You will have to find out also if you want a character to be put in please tell me their appearance and personality

Thanks !


	3. No

?pov

I quickly pushed Natsu away, that kiss ... How could he? I didn't even like him, he was like my brother and that's all. I mean, sure he would make a girl happy with what he is but you know... I already liked another.

A blush crept onto my face, which natsu noticed. He smirked in what I think was a thought about me getting embarrassed about the kiss. Yet he couldn't be more wrong, I was only thinking about HIM with his mysterious appearance and tall well built body. Shaking my head I snapped out of it, I can't afford to think of that now, maybe later, but not now!

I stepped back from natsu. " I'm s-s , no, I'm not sorry natsu, I hated that kiss, I don't even like you. You're like a brother, you know? And, and I really thought that you would help me with my crush, where did that promise go?!" my voice raised, it sounded harsh and even looked it. He looked like I had slapped him across the face, and - huh? Why is he smiling like that? He stepped closer and grabbed my wrist pulling me too him.

"I am helping you" he whispered darkly " helping you to forget him and be with me, common we've always known each other, so we fit like a puzzle. Now I was scared my body froze with a sick feeling lingering at the bottom of my stomach like I was about to throw up. My eyes hurt from being open too wide and my oxygen disappeared. I didn't like this natsu. No I feared him, it felt like he wasn't the same and I'm sure he wasn't.

"stop" I whispered, not sure if he heard, he tilted his head. "I said STOP" I pushed him away, while he was stunned causing him to fall back onto his butt. Turning on my heal I gave a quick 'bye' and ran. Thank god I was a fast runner.

What was wrong with natsu? I thought Mira nee said he had a thing for Lucy? Well I support it maybe I should talk to Lucy...?

Natsu's pov

What the hell? Why did Lisanna do that? I mean we both have feelings for each other, well that's what I thought... And help her with her crush? Why would I do that. Hmm maybe I can get Lucy to help up get together, shes smart. So that's what I do, I run off to Lucy's apartment.

Lucy's pov

I'm an idiot. Idiot idiot IDIOT.

Common why would natsu want me? I'm his best friend and that's all I am, nothing more. And that's what hurts, it hurts that he won't look at me with love, that he will never embrace me and tell me that I'm his world.

My make up is smudged from the crying, I honestly laugh I look better than I did at halloween because right now I truly looked dead. Wiping the mascara from under my eyes I take a deep breath. You know what I won't give up because I never did get an answer so, that means he could love me, right?

Suddenly I hear knocking at my door. Nobody was visiting me i don't think so It might be a package. So when I opened the door to see the salmon hair boy who kept my heart I his hand, smile at me. Well I can only say that I felt like my chest was being stabbed again and his greedy smile stole my happiness leaving me cold. Yet my instinct told me to force a smile and let him in, so I agreed.

But I regret it because as I said, this day changed my life and if the kiss wounded me then this left me for near death experience why? Look.

He walked into my home, dropping on my couch then shifting around to make him self comfortable. "so why did you come round? I mean it isn't unusual" i laughed, forced of course. He stared at Me for a moment topping the movement in my body. Why was he doing this was he trying to hurt me?! ANSWER ... Me? Please.

" hey Luce have you been crying?" he noticed, I inwardly chuckled. Of course natsu would alway know. " I'm fine" I said knowing that ..."Okay" he smiled carrying on with what he was doing... He wouldn't give up on me, what? I don't understand, maybe he just didn't see. "so Lucy I need you to help me make this girl fall in love with me, he names Lisanna and she's beautiful, the only one I want. And I need you to help me get her to fall for me so we can get together"

No

"So will you help Luce?"

No, no, no no no no no

"Lucy"

"NO"

He was taken back, and I was seething with anger, I closed my eyes o calm down yet when I opened my eyes he was burning with anger and betrayal, isn't it me who's supposed to be like that? "so that your answer? I didn't know you were so selfish, I thought we were FRIENDS. Well I guess not, im leaving so yeah bye" slamming the door shut I slid to my knees and cried.

* * *

Was this better ? I hope so I made it longer...


	4. New friend

**Lucy's pov **

It's been a week since Natsu has spoke to me. I've never felt so empty, just thinking about it makes my chest tighten with pain and my heart race. If I knew this would be the outcome of my words I wouldn't have said them, hell I would have ran so far away. But if that happens I would of had to help him with his love. I can't tell which is worst, to break away from your best friend/love or help another girl have him? I've tried to talk to him, believe me I have but when ever I try he gives me a cold stare and brushes past me as if I was nothing to him. I want to cry but my tears have run out. I want to hug him but I know I can't. I want to love him yet I already know it'll never be true. What have I ever done to deserve this?

It was Friday the last day before the weekend and I can't help but feel relieved that I can go home and sort my self out. People have been saying that I look different but I haven't noticed, I'm still Lucy tho and I will stay that girl until my friends have left me.

I just finished my lesson with Miss Aries who teaches maths. It was a calm lesson, and went passed like a breeze. I was packing my things up and was just about to reach for my bag when I felt a warm hand on my back. Only one person has this warmth! Does this mean he's going to talk to me? I was getting excited with out knowing who was actually being me. Quickly I spun on my heal, a bright smile plastered on my face. But you can be surprised how fast it fell to a frown.

It wasn't Natsu, no it was the girl he was kissing before. What was her name? I think it's Lisanna. She looks beautiful, short neat silver hair and an hour glass figure. I bet she's kind as well, only I wouldn't know as I've never had a chance to talk to her and just looking at her reminds me of that day. If I remember correctly, she's been trying to talk to me all week, except Natsu won't let her and drags her away as she gives me a sympathetic smile as if apologising.

"I'm sorry"

huh? Why is she apologising shouldn't I be? I mean I was in the way of her and Natsu.

"wh-"

"it wasn't supposed to be like this"

So she was apologising, for me seeing them kiss? Well least she said she was sorry... Wait does that mean... She knows I like -love- him?!

I coughed to cover my blush

"NO, I mean no no its fine I knew you two would be together"

"what? Me and Natsu? We're not together and that kissed was forced. I tried to tell him but every time I say it he just says I don't mean it. And if it makes you feel better I support both of you, I mean you would make such cute babies. Also I like some one else" Her face starts to reddens "So I need your help to get him off my back so I can be the aunty of adorable children and have the boy of my dreams..."

She fades off with sparkles in her eyes and starts swinging side to side like a fan girl. I start to laugh, clutching my stomach. She stares at me, pouting but then starts to giggle again.

"okay how about we properly introduce ourselves, a fresh start?" I have a feeling that it'll be better if we start like this.

"Okay I'm Lisanna, nice to meet you!"

She giggles a little and I can't help but giggle at the new warmth of friendship

"I'm Lucy, let's be good friends!"

After that I agreed to helping her with her problems and she'll do the same for me. We then walked home together chatting about our lives and generally having fun but somewhere behind me I felt a dark stare causing me to feel uncomfortable, but I bet it's nothing right?


End file.
